1. Field
This invention relates to cold weather apparel. In particular, this invention provides for an improved cold weather mask particularly suitable for use by skiers, snow mobileers, and others exposed to cold weather.
2. State of the Art
A variety of protective face masks or cold weather masks have been devised. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 766,963 (Murray) shows a muffler. U.S. Pat. No. 731,135 (Scott) shows a type of neck and ear mechanism. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,276,612 (Ellis); 2,573,537 (Bouffard) and 3,768,100 (Colman) all show other forms or type of neck and face protective wear.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,240 (Edwards) discloses a face mask made of a thin rubber cloth-type material. This mask is in use and is manufactured and sold by Edwards Ski Products, Inc. of Salt Lake City, Utah. Cold weather masks such as those disclosed by Edwards, even though suitable for use in a wide variety of applications, have been found to be deficient in some circumstances such as when other garments do not cover the ears or when other garments do not adequately protect the back of the head.